une nouvelle au lycée shirokin
by portgasDkia21
Summary: Tamako est une jeune fille bageusse. Elle a perdu sa mère et vie dans une famille aisée. Aucun lycée ne veux d'elle sauf un. Elle à un peu de mal a supporter les garçons. Et se retrouve souvent au ça vous intéresse lisser cette fiction et laissez un commentaire, j'accepte les bons et les mauvais. excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe ou autres.


Une nouvelle élève à shiroskin

Chapitre 1 : Quel lycée alors

-Mais qui revoilà ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette fois ?

Le policier part dans un monologue.Là comme vous l'aurez remarqué (à moins que vous soyez bêtes, mais je ne crois pas) je suis au poste de police. Pourquoi me direz-vous et bien j'ai fais un petit truc de vraiment rien du tous. Mais il en fait toute une le revoilà que le policier repart dans un second monologue, à moins que ce ne soit toujours le premier. Puis de toute façon, je m'en fiche un peu.

-Vous vous êtes battue et avez blessée une dizaines de personnes. Vous avez de la chance que vous soyez mineur et que votre père à réussi à avoir discuté avec le juge sinon vous serez déjà en prison à l'heure qu'il est.

-S'était de l'auto-défense. Puis ils n'avaient cas pas me chercher.

Vous voyez quand je disais qu'il en faisait toute une montagne pour rien. Pour ce qui est du juge je ne suis qu'à avoir mon diplôme pour pouvoir avoir un travail qui paye bien (mais si mon père à de l'argent) pour pouvoir payer les dédommagements des «victimes» moi-même.

-Mademoiselle Tida, se n'est pas la première fois que vous vous retrouvez ici, et à chaque fois vous me sorter toujours ma même excuse.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais autre chose alors que je dis la vérité.

C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Vraiment je n'est aucune manière. Bon alors je m'appelle Tida Tamako, j'ai les cheveux longs châtain foncés avec des mèches violettes et turquoise. J'ai la peau mate, les yeux marron avec une pointe de vert. Je mesure 1m70, je suis plutôt énergique, franche, parfois sensible et émotive, gentille mais faut pas trop abuser de ma générosité et me chercher sinon je pète un câble. Et je ne fais confiance qu'à ma famille et mes amies (en a peu).

-Tu as encore fait des siennes, on dirait

Je me retourne vers la personne qui vient de parler.

-Papa! Dis-je étonner. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu te chercher quoi d'autre à ton avis ? Me répond-il comme si de rien n'étais

Le policier me laisse partir avec mon père. Mais avant de partir, on paye la caution (enfin plutôt mon père). On monte dans la voiture.

-Tamako, tu deviens de plus en plus instable. Ton lycée actuel ne veut plus de toi et les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Je ne sais plus quoi faire de ne toi.

Je vous l'ai peut-être pas dit, mais en même pas cinq mois, j'ai étais dans quatre lycées différents soit pour filles, soit mixte. Il se gare et on part vers la maison, mais à peine un pied dans la maison qu'une tornade vivante de saute de dessus en me faisait tomber au sol.

-Tamako-San vous n'avez rien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

-Je n'avais rien avant que tu me saute dessus, Stephan.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ce n'est que des égratunures.

On se remet debout. Stephan est un jeune homme orphelin de 24 ans qu'on a pris sous notre aile quand on est partis en Angleterre i ans. Et s'est aussi l'une des seules personnes qui n'a pas le même sang que moi que j'apprécie énormément et qui compte aussi beaucoup il est le frère que je n'est et n'aurais jamais. Pourquoi parce que ma mère est morte quand j'avais 8 ans et mon père n'a plus voulut avoir une autre relation avec quelqu'un. Il me dit souvent que je le rends heureux et que je suis la seule personne qui aime (ma mère aussi) même si je fais pleins de bêtises (si on peut appeler ça des bêtises) je ne le vois pas souvent car il est très pris par son travail mais je sais qu'il tient énormément à moi et qu'il sera vraiment très triste si je n'étais pas là. C'est à la mort de ma mère que je suis devenue bagarreuse, toujours stressée, protèges les gens plus faibles ou ce qui on raison (pour le dernier ça c'est juste amplifier) mais ça n'a pas était tout de suite ses à mes 12 ans que ca à commencer à huit ans je me faisais discret (voir invisible), timide, ne parle que si on me le demander.

-Monsieur Tida, vous êtes demandé au téléphone

Mon père part prendre de coup de fil dans son bureau.

-Dit moi Stephan pourquoi papa est là, il ne devait pas travailler jusqu'à vingt heures aujourd'hui ?

-Si mais monsieur s'est libère quand il a appris que vous étiez encore au poste de police.

-D'accord merci.

Je monte dans ma chambre pour me reposée. Ma chambre est plutôt grande avec les murs violets et turquoise, un bureau en chaine tous comme les meubles et le lit. Il y a un PS sur le bureau avec des cadres photos, des croquis (car oui, j'adore dessiner ce que je fais trop bien) des stylos et tous. Une télé, une wii, une PS3 et tout le tralala. Des posters des groupes K-POP sur les murs.

-Tamako, tu peux descendre s'il te plait, je voudrais te parler.-Oui papa, j'arrive.

Je vais directement dans son bureau, je tape.

-Entre Tamako.

Je ne le fais pas attendre, j'entre et m'assois sur l'une des chaises en face de lui. Il commence à parler.

-Je t'ai trouvé un nouveau lycée qui accepte que tu y étudie malgré ton cassier justicier. Tu as de la chance d'avoir de très donne notes quand tu ne rate pas les cours. Il faut que je paye légèrement plus qu'une inscription normale, mais au moins tu auras ton diplôme.

* * *

**Quel lycée l'accepte en temps qu'élève malgré son cassier ? Et que va t il lui arriver ? Va-t-elle refaire confiance aux autres ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**

* * *

C'est ma première fiction sur gokusen j'accepte tous les commentaires positifs ou négatifs. (Je ne suis pas fortiche en français donc excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthograhe ou autres)


End file.
